Kain's Lament
by davidfreeza
Summary: a poem of kain's beginnings, how he came to be a vampyre, and his thoughts on the matter *added*-The Soul Reaver era, and another author's note-
1. Blood Omen 1 era

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly own legacy of kain or any of it's characters  
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain is copyright silicon knights,   
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 are copyright Crystal Dynamics.  
and thanks to Amy Henning for bringing this game series to life! Btw,  
i do not consider BO2 canon, considering the many plot holes that present them-  
selves.   
  
My first submission to fanfiction.net, be kind please?  
(i'm only 13 too, so cut me some slack.)  
  
----------------------------------------  
Kain's lament  
---------------------------------------  
  
Poor weary soul, tired and pale;  
  
an evil man refuses him ale.  
  
Out into a crimson night,  
  
forced into a fatal fight.  
  
A single strike to bring him in,  
  
"Smite him down! Next. his kin."  
  
The flame of life snuffed away,  
  
given unto purgatory, there-in to stay.  
  
So he thought this then to be right,  
  
Destroyed, beaten on that fateful night.  
  
a foolish nobleman, thirsting for blood,  
  
his wish would bring him back to the mud.  
  
Like a fool he so willingly gave up his humanity,  
  
dangerously teetering on the brink of insanity.  
  
But from pale white flesh, and a cruel mind,  
  
his killers now he sought to find.  
  
Soon he knew the truth of his fate,  
  
to be the final sacrifice, the gods will to satiate.  
  
Given the choice he damned the land,  
  
lush lakes and forests covered in sand.  
  
Creating a legion, an undead brigade,  
  
waste to the land the vampyres soon laid.  
  
Many would be racked with hardship and grief,  
  
Not I, for my heart is blackened, an icy reef.  
  
Foolish mortals save your pity for the weak!  
  
In these dark times your own safety you should seek.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so....how was it? comments, thoughts?  
  
update: changed azure to crimson, makes it sound better, and fixed the  
word chaacters to characters, and changed a few other lines.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Soul Reaver era

-------------------------------  
first the reviews:  
  
wolfy woman:  
thank you for your kind comments, but no,  
unless Defiance rectifies the many plot holes present in Blood  
Omen 2, i will not include it.  
  
VladimirsAngel:  
Foolish mortals? heh...i love that line. I use   
it at school daily, it freaks people out, especialy when i say it in my natural  
"demon voice".  
  
Kittie3:  
Thnak you!!!!! O_O Homer, and Dante? Wow. That has got to be  
the #1 nicest complement anyone has ever given me, and i may be 13,  
buti write poetry daily! Lot's of haikus.  
  
Lilith9:  
Thank you for you very, very kind comments!!!  
And you and my teachers my find my vocabulary impressive, my peers just  
find it geeky. Damn modern society, in medievel times, if you could write  
poetry back then, you were guarentied a chick. Yes ....those were the days.  
  
a fellow poet:   
  
Thanks for the great review!!! But...you kinda freak me out man,  
no offence, your email is creepy 0____o  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
now just read the bloody poem damnit!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
set in the Soul Reaver era.  
  
enjoy :)  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
~my first son's fate was sealed at the dawn of time~  
~time is an infinitly looping vessel of destiny~  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
My spawn's transgressions were known to me well,   
my fate to seal his, a burning hell.  
  
One to surpass his master's might,  
out he comes, into the light.  
  
To knew my role, to cast him in,  
a new sensation, a painful sin.  
  
I felt no jealousy, no self righteous rage,  
i was trapped, cornered in destiny's cage.  
  
My plan for him, bleed him dry,  
watch him squirm, make him cry.  
  
Tear his wings, steal his flight,  
burn him well, laugh at his plight.  
  
A sad destiny, once foretold,  
given unto me by powers of old.  
  
Given the order cast him in,  
i turned my back to his kin.  
  
To watch your son burn, a strange conception,  
even if you have knowledge of his coming ressurection.  
  
I could not watch, but mine is a cunning heart,  
hoping my actions would bring about a new start.  
  
I knew of his actions, to consume his brother's souls  
So naive, still unaware of destinies role.  
  
Waiting, i have for centuries past,  
ahh...in he comes returned at last.  
  
He knew he fought a futile fight,  
unmatched against my superior might.  
  
But i shattered the reaver on his fragile skin,  
releasing the spirit that dwelled within.  
  
One step closer to re-writing fate  
waiting, once a gain my first son is late.  
  
I let him defeat me, to suit my plans  
before the final blow was cast, like a coward i ran.  
  
Although most of my power was deminished,  
this is not where, or how our story will finish.  
  
To see through moebius he shall need his strength,  
push his limits to their greatest length.  
  
But my spawn has that power, a blinding spirit,  
a streamer may jump at the chance just to be near it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end the Soul Reaver 1 era, so is it still alright?  
  
:)  
once again, review please?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
